Power Rangers Elements Die Ära der ElementeTeil4
by Diamantenranger
Summary: der letzte Teil des Vierteilers


POWER RANGERS  
ELEMENTS

Die Ära der Elemente- Teil 4

Die Reporterin Tracy Right schaute gelangweilt aus dem Fenster und lehnte sich zurück! Vor ihr, ihre aktuelle Reportage. "Wiedereröffnung des NightBay Kaufhauses" hieß die Überschrift. Nightbay. Ja das war ihr Bereich! Genauer gesagt die Innenstadt. Es war eine tolle City! An einer Bucht gelegen strahlte sie in einem seltsamen Blauton. Der Tourismus boomte. Im großen und ganzen war die Stadt ein Wunder. Doch nicht für Reporter wie sie. Es herrschte Ruhe in ihrem Büro. Die Zeiten der großen spektakulären Reportagen waren schon längst vorbei! Neueröffnete Kaufhäuser war das noch interessanteste Thema,,Wie Tief bin ich eigentlich schon gefallen?" fragt sie sich und wirft einen Verächtlichen Blick auf ihr Manuskript. Just in diesem Moment schnallt ihre Tür auf,,Miss Right?" fragt der dünne und abgemagerte Sekretär. Verwundert lehnt sich die Dreißigjährige wieder nach vorne,,Ja?" ,Sie sollen in das Büro des Direktors kommen." ,Wenn ich fragen darf: Wieso?" ,das will er selber mit Ihnen bereden! Scheint wichtig zu sein!" Die Reporterin erhob sich von ihren Stuhl. ,Ja ich komme!" meinte sie und ging zur Tür. Der Mann ging einen Schritt zur Seite. ,ich hab sie auch schon lange nicht hier gesehen, Bowman." Meinte Tracy zum Sekretär als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Der dünne Mann rückte seine Brille zurecht. ,Naja. Ich war krank. Grippe!" ,Jaja diese Grippewelle scheint ja endlich vorbei zu gehen!" Die zwei gehen in Richtung des Büro des Direktors. ,Bei Ihnen sieht es aber auch nicht gerade nach einer Storyflut aus, was Miss Right?" ,Nein Bowman. Ganz und gar nicht! Wir brauchen mal was frischen!" Da blieb die Frau auf einmal stehen. Sie starrte auf das Fenster. ,Was ist denn ,Right?" will Bowman wissen. ,Sagen sie mal, stand im Wetterbericht das es Bewölkung gibt?" ,Nein, nicht das ich wüsste." ,Schauen Sie sich das mal an!" Die Reporterin zeigte auf das Fenster. Eine große schwarzrote Wolke zog auf. ,Scheint nach einem Sturm aus zusehen." Bemerkt Bowman. ,Das ist schlimm, wenn selbst unser Eigener Wetterbericht nicht stimmt!" ,Kommen Sie? Der Direktor wartet ungern!" ,Jaja! Ich komme!" Tracy Right trat vor die Tür mit der Aufschrift: "Vector Fisher -Geschäftsleitung!" Bowman setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch vor dem Büro. ,Viel Glück!" wünschte er noch, dann klopfte Tracy an. Es erklang ein,,Herrein!" und Miss Right öfnnete die Tür. 

Sie trat in ein prachtvolles Zimmer. Ihr Chef saß in einem Sessel. ,Setzen Sie sich doch bitte!" Fisher zeigte auf den Stuhl der ihm gegenüber stand. Das machte auch Tracy. ,Miss Right. Ich habe sie aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund hierher geholt. Schauen sie doch bitte aus dem Fenster!" Ihr Blick fiel auf das riesige Fenster was die Ganze Wand hinter ihrem Boss einnahm. Vor ihr Lag die City von Night Bay. ,Was sehen Sie?" ,Die Innenstadt von Night Bay, Sir!" ,Genau! Das hier ist eine Großstadt! Mit vielen Menschen und ihren Lebensgeschichten! Interessant nicht wahr? Nur wollen unsere Leser etwas mehr Pepp. Wir haben so gut wie keine Leser mehr!" ,So denke ich auch ,Sir, nur kann ich nicht an etwas schreiben, was nicht existiert!" **_Bumm _**,Das verstehe ich Miss, doch wir baruchen etwas neues!" **_Bumm _**,Etwas was alle vom Hocker reißt!" Da passierte es! Tracy kann es kaum glauben! Ihre Augen weiten sich! Ihr Unterkiefer klappte vor Schreck runter. ,haben sie verstanden, Miss Right?" fragt der Chef und steht auf, doch als er merkt das Tracy geistig ganz wo anders ist fragt er noch mal,,Haben Sie verstanden?" Die Reporterin nickt nur kurz,,Wir brauchen eine Sensation!" Mit Mühe bekommt die Frau endlich einen Satz aus dem Mund,,Ich... glaube... ihre Sensation... ist gerade vor dem Fenster!" Ihr Chef muss lauf lachen,,Haha! Miss Right! Wir befinden uns im 35. Stock." Trotzdem dreht er sich um, um sich zu wissen was seiner Angestellten so die Sprache verschlägt. ,Da kann..." seine Stimme wird vor Schreck kleiner als er aus dem Fenster sieht,,..nichts sein." Ein riesiges Monster steht vor dem Hochhaus! Es schaut direkt in das Büro! Beide Beamten sind starr wie ein Baum geworden. Da wendet es sich ab und läuft mit einem **_Bumm _**weiter.

Zur selben Zeit kommen die Fünf Helden mit quietschenden Reifen in die Innenstadt! Überall herrscht Panik! Menschen rennen schreiende davon! Brennende Trümmer liegen überall rum! Lane schnallt sich ab. ,Was ist denn hier los?" fragt er sich. ,Das ist erst der Anfang!" Mahnt der Ninja,,Gut das Amy ein Auto hat!" meint Melanie als sie aussteigt. Da kommen ihnen ein weiterer Schwarm von hysterischen Leuten an! Eine packt Kyle und schreit,,MMMMOOOONNNSSSTER! RIESIG! WEG HIER!" schon im nächsten Moment läßt sie den Jungen los und rennt davon. Da erscheint auf einmal zwischen den Wolkenkratzern ein übergroßer Ripper. ,Man ist der groß geworden!" meint Melanie und Lane meint darauf,,Da hat ihn Mama wohl zuviel gefüttert!" Just in diesem Moment erscheint Werlow ,Ihr habt es wohl immer noch nicht gelernt, was?" Da tritt WhiteLight nach Vorne,,Wir haben viel gelernt im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Monstern! Immer noch die selben lahmen Trix!" ,Alt sind sie bestimmt aber noch lange nicht lahm! ERHEBT EUCH!" Mit einem stinken Geruch kommen aus dem Boden Zombies hervor,,Die Zoms werden sich um euch kümmern!" WhiteLight wendet sich zu seinen Schützlingen,,Nun liegt das Schicksal der Welt in eueren Händen! Lane nickt ihm zu,,Das wissen wir!" Werlow kann nur den Kopf schütteln,,Können wir jetzt endlich zur Sache kommen?" ,Oh ja! Das ist der Teil an dem wir zeigen was wir drauf haben! AN ALLE: VERWANDLUNG!" Auf Lane s Befehl hin halten alle ihre Elementaren Verwandler vor die Brust und setzen die Medallien ein! Synchron strecken sie alle ihre Morpher in die Höhe und Rufen: **,WIR RUFEN DIE KRIEGER DER ELEMENTE!"**

Lane: **,Krieger des Feuers!"**

Lane wir von Flammen umgeben! Eine Gewaltige Macht durchströmt ihn! Die Flammen sprengen sich von seinem Körper an! Ein roter Kampfanzug erscheint! Nur seine Hände brennen noch! Mit ihnen fährt er über sein Gesicht! Die Flammen bleiben auf seinen Kopf und formen sich zum Helm! Da erscheint eine Feuersäule hinter ihm!

**,Brennend wie die Leidenschaft die ein jeder Mensch in sich trägt! FIRERED!"**

Kyle:**,Krieger der Erde!"**

Von unten an wird Kyle von Gestein umschlossen! Auch ihn packt die Macht! Dann bekommt sein Mantel aus Stein Risse und spreng sich ab! Ein schwarzer Kampfanzug erscheint! Nur seine Hände sind noch von Stein umgeben! Er fährt mir ihnen über sein Gesicht. Auch diese bleiben am Kopf und formen sich zum Helm! Da erscheint ein Berg im Hintergrund.

**,Standfest wie der Glaube der ein jeder Mensch in sich trägt! EARTHBLACK!" **

Melanie:**,Krieger des Wassers!"**

Wasser umströmt Melanies schlanken Körper! Sie spürt es in allen Teilen ihres Körpers, eine Kraft die Unvergleichlich ist! Das Wasser fließ ab! Ein blauer Kampfanzug erscheint! Sie fährt mit ihren ,noch von Wasser umgebenen, Händen über ihr Gesicht! Das Wasser wird zum Helm! Als das beendet ist, erscheint auf einmal ein riesiger Wasserfall hinter dem Ranger!

**,Keine Feste Form, jedoch immer im Geist, so wie die Phantasie die jeder Mensch in sich trägt! WATERBLUE!"**

Amy: **,Krieger der Luft!"**

Das Mädchen wird von einem Tornado umgeben! Die Power fährt wie ein Stromstoß durch ihren Körper! Da teilt sich der Tornado und löst sich auf! Ein grüner Kampfanzug ist erschienen! Mit ihren Händen die noch jeweils einen kleinen Tornado besitzen über das Gesicht. Die Tornados bleiben dort wie hängen und formen den Helm. Da erscheint ein Tornado hinter ihr

**,Windig und unschlagbar wie die Freundschaft die ein jeder Mensch in sich Trägt! AIRGREEN!"**

Die neuen Power Rangers gehen in Stellung,,**POWER RANGERS ELEMENTS**!" Eine gewaltige Explosion tritt ein.

Werlow weicht zurück! Zwar hatte er damit gerechnet aber diese Kinder... es war unfaßbar,,Power Rangers?" fragt er ungläubig.

Auch die Vier realisieren jetzt erst was mit ihnen passiert ist. Lane schaut erst mal seine Hände an. Er hatte weiße Handschuhe an, die am Ende ein Feuermuster besaßen. Das gleiche war bei seinen Stiefeln der Fall! Auf seiner Brust ragte das Wappen mit einer Flamme. ,Das gibt es doch nicht." Meint er leise. Amy dreht durch,,DAS IST JA WAHNSINN!" freut sie sich. ,He! Blau steht dir!" meint Kyle der Melanies Rangergestalt bewunderte. ,Danke!" WhiteLight schaut stolz auf die neuen Rangers.

,So! Glaubt ihr, das beeindruckt mich? Zeigt erst mal was diese bunten Kostüme drauf haben! Los!" Die Zoms stürmen auf die Rangers los! Amy blockt den Angriff ab,,Ich hab's euch schon mal gesagt: Haut ab!" dann wirft sie Toten von sich weg!

Melanie kickt gekonnt ihre Angreifer weg,,Diese Power ist ja unglaublich!" als zwei Zombies mit ihren Schwertern angreifen wollen, springt sie hoch und überschlägt sich! Der blaue Ranger landet auf einer Ladefläche. Die leblosen Gesichter schauen sie an. Mel kann nur mit dem Kopf schütteln,,Diesmal nicht!" Ein Wasserstrahl wirft da auf einmal die Zoms zu Boden.

Kyle boxt sich durch die Menge! Der nächste Zombie bekommt die Füße weg gezogen! Da wird er nach hinten gezogen! Mit einem harten Schlag landet er auf dem Boden. Von oben kommt ein Toter geflogen,,Das kannst du vergessen!" Schreit er und rollt sich weg. Gleichzeitig läßt er Skalakiten aus der Erde wachsen. Der Zom ladet direkt auf den Stacheln und spießt sich auf. Ein kurzer ,Ah." war zu hören. Kyle musste weg sehen.

Lane wird von Werlow zur Seite geschleudert. ,Diesmal wird der Kampf unser Sieg sein!" erklärt der Werwolf. ,Das glaub ich aber nicht!" mein Lane und springt auf,,Ihr Volltrottel!" meint Werlow nur und springt auch nach oben! In der Luft will Werlow den roten Ranger raus kicken, dieser blockt ab und packt Werlow an der Schulter! Diese fängt auf einmal Feuer und Lane stößt sich ab und landet ruhig auf dem Boden. ,Ende und aus!" ruft er als der brennende Werlow auf dem Boden stürzt und auf dem Boden explodiert!

Die Rangers kommen zu WhiteLight,,Das war ja irre!" meint Amy,,Genau! Ich glaub's nicht! Wir sind Power Rangers!" ,Da hat wohl bald deine Cousine jemand neuen von dem sie Schwärmen kann!" meint Lane lachend.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Tracy Right durch den chaotischen Innenverkehr geschlängelt und war nun am Ort des Geschehens. Endlich gab es mal was. Ihr Job war gerettet. Doch was hier die wichtigste Frage war,,Was zum Herr Gott geht hier vor?" Sie hatte sich vorgenommen die Erste zu sein die einen klaren übersichtlichen Bericht über die Lage liefert! Überall lagen riesige brennend Trümmer rum. So etwas hatte sie noch nie selbst gesehen. Ja vielleicht im Fernsehen aber live, nein so etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt! Als sie in den Marktplatz einbog, bekam sie den Schreck ihres Lebens: Sah sie da richtig? Sicherheitshalber rieb sie sich die Augen. Nein das war keine Einbildung! Dort standen vier Power Rangers und ein Ninja! Ihr einziger Gedanke war,,Das wird 'ne Sensation!" Sofort öffnete sie ihre Tasche und packt ihre wertvolle Spiegelreflexkamera aus. Sofort zoomte sie die Gestalten an und schoss einige Bilder.

,Das ist ja echt genial!" freut sich Kyle. WhiteLight nickt nur. ,Ja stimmt schon. Ich will euch zwar nicht enttäuschen, aber wir haben jemanden vergessen." ,Wen denn?" will der grüne Ranger wissen. Just in diesem Moment gab es ein **_Bumm _**und der Boden fing an zu Beben. Tracy kannte dieses Geräusch nur all zu gut! Langsam schaut sie nach oben! Hinter Ihr steht schon wieder dieses übergroße Monster! Noch ein Schritt mehr von dieser Kreatur und sie würde wie eine Fliege auf der Fliegenklatsche aussehen. Sofort rannte sie so schnell wie es geht! Nur weg hier!

,Stimmt ja! Ripper gibt's ja auch noch!" muss Lane zugeben,,Toll was machen wir jetzt?" will Kyle wissen. ,Es gab doch solche riesige Roboter, oder? Die sind doch Standard für jeden Ranger!" ,Stimmt Waterblue, doch mit eueren gibt's leider noch Probleme!" ,Das heißt also wir sollen diesen Kerl einfach die Stadt überlassen?" ,Nein Airgreen. Das können wir nicht!" White überlegte kurz, dann fuhr er fort,,Hört zu: Vendro kann seine Gefolgsleute nur mit einem Spruch wachsen lassen." ,Einen Zauberspruch?" ,So was in der Art, Earthblack. Wenn wir es schaffen den Spruch zu brechen oder einen Gegenspruch zu finden." ,Toll aber wir sind keine Zauberer!" ,Stimmt, ihr nicht! Aber die Kleine!" ,Welche Kleine?" ,Na euer Verbindungsglied!" ,Du meinst Sia?" ,Ja!" ,Da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich kenne sie schon seit Jahren und eines weiß ich sicher: Sie hat keine Zaubertricks auf Lager!" ,Sie müsste aber die Kraft in sich haben. Schließlich ist sie mit einem der Weisen verwandt!" ,Toll aber Sia ist nicht hier! Und bis wir wieder da sind ist unsere Stadt dem Erdboden gleich!" ,Dann gehe ich und hole sie, während ihr diesen Größenwahnsinnigen versucht im Schach zu halten!" Kurz schauen sich die Freunde an. ,Also gut, aber beeile dich!" meint Lane und im nächsten Moment war nur noch ein Blitz zu sehen, der über die Straßen von Night Bay raste. ,Ok! Dann wollen wir mal!" ,Nichts für ungut Lane aber findest du nicht auch das der 'ne Nummer zu groß ist?" will Melanie wissen. ,Glaub mir, es ist nicht die Größe entscheidet, sondern das Können! Und wenn wir einen guten Plan haben, dann schaffen wir es." ,Ohh! Das ist ja rührend! Spar dir das für den Abschlussball! Wir sollten lieber handeln!" meint Amy lieblos.

Da sprach der übergroße Ripper zu den Elementaren Rangers,,Na ihr Flöhe! Habt ja 'ne schöne Stadt! Das wird ich mal ändern!" ,Das glaub ich nicht!" schrie Lane nach oben. Da muss Ripper lachen. ,Und wie wollt ihr mich aufhalten? Ich zerquetsche euch doch wie Fliegen!" ,Du überschätzt dich massig!" meint Amy und macht einen Sprung nach oben. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung springt sie einige hundert Meter hoch. Das nutzt sie aus und landet auf den Dach eines Wolkenkratzers. ,Na, jetzt sind wir aus gleicher Augenhöhe!" ,Das beeindruckt mich kein bisschen, Airgreen!" ,Das wollen wir mal sehen: Macht der Luft!" Aus Amys Hand kommt ein gewaltiger Windstoß.

,Gute Idee." Muss Mel eingestehen. ,Dann helfen wir ihr mal!" schlägt Firered vor und springt ebenfalls auf das Gebäude. Die Anderen tun es ihm gleich. ,Haha das kitzelt ja! Hör auf du grüne Bohne!" lacht Ripper ,als er auf einmal einen Stich in seinem Arm spürt! Als er hinsieht, bemerkt er einen Stachel im Arm. Neben ihm steht Earthblack. Er muss lachen. Auch die anderen beschießen ihn mit den Elementen. Es kitzelt. ,Übernimmt ihr euch da nicht ein bisschen?" ,Das glaube ich nicht!" meint Firered und läßt eine Feuerfontäne auf Ripper zukommen. Dieser tritt nur ein Schritt zur Seite und so wird ein Nachbargebäude von den Flammen erfasst. ,Gut so! Macht weiter! Ihr nehmt mir die Arbeit ab!" ,Ich glaub er hat Recht Lane! Er ist wirklich zu stark!" muss sich Amy eingestehen. ,Toll und was machen wir?" will Amy wissen und schleudert eine Wasserfontäne auf das Monster. ,Immer weiter drauf!" schlägt Kyle vor und feuert wie wild Stalakiten auf Ripper. Dieser lacht laut auf. ,Das ist ja allerliebst. Und mein Meister dachte er müsste Angst vor euch haben!" ,Das wird er auch!" Von Lane's Kommentar kalt gelassen, schüttelte das Alien nur den Kopf , streckte den Arm aus und drehte sich! Die Rangers werden von den Armen erfasst und nach unten geschleudert. Unsanft schlagen sie auf. Als Lane aufstehen will merkt er das er noch lebt. Ein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt das er gerade vom 41. Stockwerk gefallen ist. Aber das muss diese Power sein. ,So und nun werde ich die ach so großen Krieger wie Fliegen zerquetschen!" verkündet Ripper und hebt seine riesigen Füße , die sich langsam über die vier Rangers bewegen. ,Ein Leben als Ranger hab ich mir immer anders vor gestellt." Meint Mel und kneift die Augen zu, für ihr Ende bereit. ,Da ist wohl die Ära der Elemente schon zu Ende bevor sie angefangen hat!" lacht das Blutrote Monster und läßt seine Füße sinken. Das war es dann wohl. Denkt sich Lane als er den riesigen Fuß über ihn sieht. Ripper, der schon seinen Sieg sieht tritt nun genüsslich auf den Boden und bewegt ihn so hin und her, als wolle er eine Zigarette zertreten. ,So! Jetzt ist es vorbei!" lacht er voller Stolz. ,Das Glaube ich nicht!" NEIN! Das kann doch nicht sein. Diese Stimme... Er hatte sie doch unter seinen Sohlen kleben. Voller Angst dreht er sich langsam um. Hinter ihn standen die vier putzmunteren Rangers. Und sie waren genau so groß wie er, nein! Er so groß wie sie! Er hate seine alte Größe wieder. ,Tja, pech gehabt, was?" diese Stimme kam von hinten. Er dreht sich um. WhiteLight und Siara hatten sich an eine Laterne angelehnt. ,Wie?" fragt sich Ripper. Die Zwei stellen sich zu den Rangers. ,Gut das dieses hübsche Amulett hier meine magischen Kräfte freisetzt." Meint Sia. ,Was?" Ripper weicht zurück. Da wendet sich White an die Vier. ,Ich hab euch was mitgebracht!" meint er. ,Haltet euere Hände mal nach vorne, mit der Handfläche nach oben!" verwirrt tun das auch die Rangers. Just in diesem Moment erscheint je eine handliche Waffe. Sie tragen alle die Farben des Rangers und sein Symbol. ,Das sind euere Elemental Blasters!" erklärt White. ,Damit könnt ihr Ripper erledigen!" ,Niemand erledigt mich!" ,Das wollen wir ja mal sehen." Meint Melanie und entsichert ihren Waterblaster. Verunsichert weicht Ripper zurück. ,Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen!" Doch schon bekommt er eine geballten Laserstrahl aus Amy's Windblaster zu spüren. ,Nett das Teil!" muss sie zugeben. Blooder reicht es und zückt seine Messer. ,IHR REGT MICH AUF! KNIFE WING!" schreit Ripper und schleudert seine Messer auf die Teenager. Diese fangen im Flug an rot zu leuchten und werden um das doppelte so groß wie vorher. Das erkennt Kyle und springt hoch. Er zückt seinen Earthblaster und zerschießt noch im Flug eines der Messer! Melanie macht sich an das andre Messer, wird aber von der Schneide am Bauch gestreift! Funken sprühen aus ihrem Körper und Waterblue stürzt zu Boden. Erschrocken rennt Lane zu ihr,,Mel, geht's dir gut?" ,Jaja, es geht! Na warte, das bekommst du zurück!" ,Oh ich werde ja von einem kleinen Mädchen verprügelt!" lacht Ripper. Da zieht Mel schon ihren Blaster aus der Halterung und drückt ab. Ein blauer Laserstrahl durchbohrt Rippers Körper. Amy und Kyle kommen zu den beiden. ,Dann machen wir den Typen mal platt!" meint Amy und alle zielen auf das Monster. ,Ähm, was soll das?" ,Das ist dein Ende!" meint Lane. ,Ok, Leute! FEUER!" auf seinen Befehl hin drücken alle ab und feuern so oft wie sie können. Eine Anflug von Laserstrahlen treffen Ripper. Er kann nicht entkommen. Ihn packt die Panik, doch es ist schon zuspät! Er hat versagt! In einer Explosion stirbt er. Eine Druckwelle löst die Explosion aus!

Von dieser wird auch Tracy erfasst ,die das ganze Mit verfolgt hatte. Sie schießt noch die letzten Bilder, als sie merkt das ihr Speicher voll ist. ,Das ist doch unglaublich!" Tracy kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Ihre Laufbahn würde weiter gehen. Dieses langweilige NightBay, war nicht mehr langweilig! Zwar packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, jedoch schaute sie sich noch die vier Power Rangers an.

Diese gehen auf den weißen Ninja zu. ,Das gibt es doch nicht!" ,Stimmt Mel, wir sind Power Rangers!" freut sich Kyle mit. Nur Amy bleibt ruhig. ,Mir soll es recht sein!" WhiteLight schaut sich um. ,Wir bereden lieber alles in Ruhe in der Elesphere. Kommt!"

Leider waren nicht alle froh das Ripper vernichtet wurde! Werlow musste seinen Meister alles mitteilen. Sie hatten sich in einer Höhle tief unter der Erde eine neues Quatier errichtet. Das Alte ist ja mit der Burg auseinandergebrochen. Er betritt die Höhle des Schreckens. Den Altar konnten sie noch retten. Zum Glück. Genau wie vorher hatte sich eine Aura des Grauen an diesem Ort breit gemacht. In seinem Thron saß Vendro und hielt sich den Kopf. ,Meister..." ,Ich hoffe du suchst jetzt nicht nach einer Ausrede, Werlow!" ,Nein My Lord! Nicht ich habe versagt, sondern Ripper. Er hat auch seine Strafe bekommen." ,Hast du ihn nicht zurück geholt?" ,Ja Meister, doch es war ein Fehler!" ,Genau das war es, Werlow, genau das war es! Ein Fehler!" Schon wenige Sekunden später schallte Werlows Schrei durch die Unterwelt.

,Alter ich glaub's immer noch nicht!" schreit der rückverwandelte Kyle. ,Wir sind Power Rangers! Das ist doch nicht möglich!" White muss lächeln und geht auf die Vier zu,,Sagen wir nicht üblich, Earthblack. Ja, ihr seit Power Rangers!" ,Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe warum." Muss Amy loslassen. ,Weil das Schicksal es so wollte!" ,Jetzt komm schon, das Schicksal? Cool, sag das mal 'nen Massenmörder. Das kann ihm vorm Gericht helfen,Herr Richter, ich kann nix dafür das war Schicksal!'" ,Dann war es aber auch sein Schicksal hinter Gitter zu kommen!" kontert WhiteLight, dann richtet er sich wieder an alle. ,Ich hoffe ihr seit der Aufgabe gewachsen, auch wenn ich nicht so mit euch einverstanden bin. Meine Meinung interessiert aber hier nicht! Bewahrt die Münzen und die Verwandler immer getrennt auf. Und das Wichtigste: Erzähl niemanden davon!" ,Wieso? Es wird doch eh morgen in jeder Zeitung stehen?" Will Mel wissen. ,Das Ereignis ja, jedoch dürft ihr niemanden erzählen das ihr die vier Krieger seit, verstanden?" die Vier nicken. ,Und nun geht, ihr Möchte-gern-superhelden! Wir sehen uns übermorgen!" ,Wie, übermorgen?" wundert sich Lane ,Ihr glaubt nicht wirklich dass, ich vier irre Teenies mit ihren Elementaren Kräften durch die Gegend laufen lasse, oder? Morgen ist Training. Guten Tag!" Dann machen sich Rangers und Sia auf den Weg nach Hause. ,Der Kerl tut ja fast so als wär der mein großer Bruder!" meint Kyle als sie die Treppe hoch laufen, da hält ihn Amy auf,,Was hast du grad gesagt?" ,Was der Kerl sich wie mein großer Bruder aufführt!" Jetzt war Amy alles klar. So muss es sein,,Komm Kyle, wir statten mal jemanden einen Besuch ab!"

Schon eine halbe Stunde sind die Zwei dort, wo Amy hin wollte. ,Sag mal spinnt ihr?" will der verschlafene Junge wissen. ,Wir haben es 2300 ! Könnt ihr mir sagen was ihr wollt?" ,Das können wir Kleiner!" erklärt Amy und geht unaufgefordert in die Wohnung. ,Ach wollt ihr nicht rein kommen?" meint der Junge ironisch, obwohl es sich die zwei Schülerdetektive schon längst gemütlich gemacht haben. ,Ich warte auf eine Erklärung!" ,Die bekommst du auch." Erklärt Kyle, während er sich die schön eingerichtete Wohnung ansieht. Alles schön ordentlich. Auf den Essenstisch lagen die Hausaufgaben für Morgen ,bereit um korrigiert zu werden. Als das Kyle auffällt meint er,,Du musst ein guter Schüler sein. Naja wie auch immer, wir sind wegen der Ausarbeitung von Jonathan da." ,Wegen wen?" ,Jonathan muss morgen etwas abgeben. Das Thema war ,glaube ich, Newton und der Apfel." ,Schön für euch, Leute und um mir das zu erzählen jagt ihr mich ausm Bett." Amy schaut sich um. ,Sag mal wo ist eigentlich dein Bruder und deine Eltern?" ,Sie sind auf 'nem Konzert. Sind gleich gestern nach der Schule hin. Übernachten dort. Wieso?" ,Weißt du ,als wir ermittelten, ist und durch einen dummen Zufall dein Bruder Mark ins Visier gekommen." Erklärt das Mädchen weiter. ,Wir waren der festen Überzeugung, das sich dein Bruder sich absichtlich deine Inliner anzog und beim Treffen mit Jonathan, ihn den Rucksack öffnete. Auch wenn wir nicht wussten wie. Dann konnte er mit einem kleinen Klaps, die Arbeit runterfallen lassen. Schnell würde er es gegen ein einfaches Blatt Papier austauschen. Da Jonathan ,wie es jeder normale Mensch in Eile tun würde, das Blatt schnell aufhob, würde es nicht auffallen. Natürlich bestand darin ein Risiko. Doch das würde er in Kauf nehmen. Mit den zu kleinen Inlinern hätte er einen Grund kurzfristig nach Hause zu müssen." Juck schien recht beeindruckt. ,Und was wollt ihr von mir? Soll ich Mark sagen das er aufgeflogen ist?" ,Nein." Meinte Kyle der sich von einer Glasfigur abwendete und schaute Juck an. ,Weißt du was aber bei unserer Theorie nicht stimmt?" ,Keine Ahnung. Aber ihr werdet es mir bestimmt gleich verraten." ,Mark hätte Jonathans Arbeit gegen ein weißes Blatt oder so was eintauschen müssen. Es gab aber keines." Jetzt meldete sich wieder Amy zu Wort,,Und das beweist eines: Die einfachen Fälle sind oft die schwierigsten. Wir haben zu kompliziert Gedacht. Also überlegten wir noch mal. Wer kam alles noch in Frage. Wie es aussah keiner!" ,Wie jetzt? Was wollt ihr dann von mir?" ,Du bist doch ein guter Schüler, oder?" ,Ja warum?" ,Ich stell jetzt mal 'ne neue Theorie auf: Mark erzählt seinen Freund von seinem Streberbruder. Seltsamer Weise hat Jonathan zur selben zeit eine Arbeit aufgehalst bekommen, wo er gar nicht klar kommt. Also wendet er sich an den Streber, seines Freundes. Gegen ein kleines Gehalt, schreibt der kleine Bruder die Arbeit für Jonathan. Als du aber das gleiche Refarat bekommst und das abgibst, gibt es Probleme. Unwissentlich hast du wohl fast die selben Sätze formuliert, wie das letzte mal. Jonathan kann aber die Rektorin überzeugen, dass er das Original geschrieben hast. Somit bist du der Buhman. Morgen hätte es zur Bewertung gehen sollen, da die Lehrerin noch keine Zeit hatte! Das war deine Chance. Du hast die Ausarbeitung einfach im Cross-space mitgehen lassen. Was hältst du davon, Juck?" Der kleine Junge muss lachen. ,Tolle Geschichte, aber ich muss euch enttäuschen." ,Wieso? Außer dir kommt niemand in Frage." ,Achja wirklich? Ich sehe aber nicht den geringsten Beweis dass ich dieses dumme Referat habe!" ,Stimmt die haben wir nicht!" muss Amy zugeben. ,Na also dann könnt ihr ja gehen. Ihr habt bestimmt noch andere Sachen zu erledigen. Vergesst doch dieses dumme Referat, ja?" ,Nagut, da hast du wohl Recht. Achja kannst du deinen Bruder ausrichten das wir hier waren?" ,Klaro Amy. Und was genau soll ich ihm sagen? Auch das mit dem Schwerkraft ding?" ,Kannst du ihm auch sagen, du Quaselstrippe." ,Gut Kyle. Auf wiedersehen!" ,Ja stimmt!" meint Amy und bleibt ruckartig stehen, als sie nach draußen gedrängt werden. ,Wir werden uns wieder sehen, und zwar bei der Schulleitung." ,Wie oft denn noch, ich war das nicht." Kyle muss lachen. ,Natürlich nicht. Nur eine Frage: Woher wusstest du das es ein Referat ist?" ,Ähm... ja... das habt ihr doch gesagt, oder?" ,Nein!" widerspricht Amy. ,Wir sagten nur das es irgendeine Arbeit ist." Juck stottert weiter. ,Naja...das hat mir mein Bruder gesagt!" ,Wir waren aber erst gestern bei ihm. Und wenn er zum Konzert ist, und heute noch nicht da ist, woher willst du es denn wissen?" ,...naja...Ist ja auch egal. War halt nur ein Versprecher." ,Ok, vielleicht war es das! Nur woher wusstest du das es im Vortrag um die Schwerkraft handelt?" ,Man oh man, denkt doch mal nach. Ihr kamt rein und hab was über einen Vortrag über Schwerkraft erzählt." ,Nein das haben wir nicht! Ich sagte Newton und der Apfel!" erschrocken weicht Juck zurück. Amy scheint zufrieden. ,Machen wir uns nichts mehr vor Kleiner. Nur der , der das Referat geschrieben hat, konnte wissen was der Inhalt ist. Du hast verloren, gib uns das Referat wieder." Völlig fertig setzt sich der Junge erst einmal. ,Ich hab euch wohl unterschätzt. Aber ihr wisst doch nicht wie es ist immer sein bestes zu geben und dann nimmt sich jemand dein Wissen und du bist du bist die größte Niete, die man sehen kann. Mein Bruder der nichts kann, nur mit seinen Freunden rumhockt, ihn nehmen meine Eltern mit auf ein Konzert. Nur ich bleibe hier zurück." ,Ja weil sie wollten das du genügend Schlaf bekommst, und die lange Fahrt nichts für dich wäre. Sie haben sich um dich Sorgen gemacht!" ,Es ist mir aber scheiß egal ob sie sich Sorgen machen, Amy!" ,Du bist dämlich!" meint Kyle nur. ,Du warst keine Niete nur weil du mal keine gute Note hast. Du bist eine Niete weil du dein Wissen verkaufst und es dir dann zurückholen willst, das ist nicht gerade die legalste Art." ,Ich musste es doch tun um anerkannt und respektiert zu werden." ,Respekt verdient man sich und garantiert nicht auf die Art. Wo ist das Referat?" Juck atmete noch mal durch. ,Unter meiner Matratze."

Der nächsten Tag war strahlend und sonnig. Am Strand von NightBay wurde das Beachvolleyball-Turnier abgehalten. Einige Grüppchen hatten sich um das Feld gebildet. In diesem standen zwei Teams. Eins davon waren die Nighsplashs, zu denen auch Melanie gehörte. Lane und Siara standen an der Seite und feuerten ihre Freundin an. ,Sieht nicht gut aus, was?" meint der Junge. ,Du kennst unsere Mel nicht. Die holt aus allem noch was raus." ,Sia, es steht unentschieden. Ein Punkt und die Gegenmannschaft hat gewonnen." ,Oder die von Mel." Hier musste Lane passen. Die Andere Mannschaft hatte Angabe. Der außenstehende schoß über das Netz. Die Teamleiterin zeigte etwas mit ihren Finger. Eine

Brünette nahm den Ball an, doch dieser flog zu weit. Schnell reagierte Melanie und baggerte den Ball auf die andere Seite. Die Gegenmannschaft nahm an und schmetterte ihn von sich weg. Er kam viel zu schnell. Eine rothaarige versuchte ihn aufzuhalten , doch der Ball flog weiter. Melanie nahm Anlauf und sprang. Im nächsten Moment lag der Ball im Sand- auf der Seite der Gegner! Sie hatten gewonnen. Voller Freunde rannte sie zu ihren Zwei Freunden. ,Und das Match haben die Nightsplashs gewonnen!" Melanie umarmte die Zwei. ,Wir haben gewonnen! Das erste Spiel in dieser Saison!" freut sie sich. Langsam fing Lane an zu verstehen was an dieser Stadt so schön war. Es waren die Menschen. Er würde sich schnell hier einfinden!

,Beisammen sind wir, fanget an!" 

(Johann Wolfgang von Goethe)


End file.
